Question: Simplify the expression. $(4z+1)(2z+1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4z+1}$ onto the ${2z}$ and ${1}$ $ = {2z}({4z+1}) + {1}({4z+1})$ Then distribute the ${2z}.$ $ = ({2z} \times {4z}) + ({2z} \times {1}) + {1}({4z+1})$ $ = 8z^{2} + 2z + {1}({4z+1})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 8z^{2} + 2z + ({1} \times {4z}) + ({1} \times {1})$ $ = 8z^{2} + 2z + 4z + 1$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8z^{2} + 6z + 1$